Drabble Series
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: Drabbles of the Pokemon Characters! Adorable little stories and or fluff to get you to feel the feels! To celebrate the Nanowrimo writing month! Mostly, CS, LGS, IKS, PS, Hoenn, Chess, Ferris wheel, and so many more!
1. Seasonal Reminders

Hey guys! Today I decided I will start writing a drabble series! Yay! This is to start the Nanowrimo challenge with a bang..even though I am a couple days late. This whole month I will be writing short drabbles of CS, LGS, IKS, PS and other shippings that I support, so to start it off..lets start with a little CS!

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Drabble One: Seasonal Reminders

Contestshipping

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Drew Hayden was certainly reminded of a certain bandana wearing coordinator, when he looked at the vibrant hues of reds in the trees.

The color red reminded him of her signature outfit she wore for over eight years he had known her.

Come to think of it, Drew was was reminded of the coordinator through every single season. Fall, Summer, Winter and Spring.

Summer, the crystal clear ocean during the summer reminded him of the color of her eyes, the vibrant blue that he had been lost in multiple times.

Winter, when she would be running around the snowy area. Her eyes shining with gleefulness. When he can see her more playful side, and together they would bond.

Last but not least, Spring. He had always thought that, when the flowers bloom up again so would she. She would come right back up after a contest defeat and yet still feel somewhat content and happy.

He thought that these were just the imaginary things he would always remember about her, but yet these could be the signs for something more. But yet Drew Hayden being the totally arrogant guy he was, he couldn't think of that possibility happening. But yet all of us have seen right through him, and his reminders of the seasons.

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

So how is that? I know it is short, but at least I like it, next up tomorrow will be,

Leafgreenshipping!

-ShiningStarlightxo


	2. Cookies

'Ello! An early update by yours truly! So me get started on the new drabble and it is Leafgreenshipping! Enjoy!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Drabble Two: Cookies

Leafgreenshipping

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Leaf loved baking cookies and other desserts, her favorite to make were chocolate chip cookies.

But can you guess who elses favorite cookie is that? Gary Oak. Leaf Green's neighbor, best friend, and probably secret crush.

On that fine day, Leaf was currently mixing a bowl of dough for the cookies, that is until she heard the doorbell ring.

She quickly ran towards the door and flung the door open. Standing there in all of his glory was Gary, with his usual smirk. That had always annoyed the heck out of poor Leaf here.

"Hey, Leafy.", Gary said waving. Leaf snorted with laughter. "Never call me Leafy again. That is one of the worst nicknames ever.", said clearly annoyed.

Gary, however had ignored everything she had said and started smelling the air before licking his lips. "I SMELL COOKIES!", he yelled before running towards the kitchen.

Leaf held back her laughter, the normally calm and collected Gary Oak would not scream and pump his fist in the air.

When she entered the kitchen she found Gary holding a spoon full of dough and licking it off. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the spoon from him. "Gary! What do you think you're doing!" He looked annoyed before smirking.

He grabbed Leaf by the waist and pulled her closer, which made Leaf squeak in surprise. Which made her drop the spoon onto the counter. He grabbed the spoon again and started eating it. "Oh by the way Leaf, I know you like me. I like you too.", he said ever so casually. Ger eyes widened, she stood there frozen.

Gary rolled his eyes before walking over to her and kissed her cheek. "So...wanna be my girlfriend.", Gary asked awkwardly. Leaf nodded looking down at the ground. "Leafy why are you not talking to me!", Gary whined. Leaf rolled her eyes, he did not just call her Leafy again. How she got stuck with him was her mom's fault when they first net but...

One thing for sure, is that cookies are perfect matchmakers.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

How's that? Make sure to review, favorite and follow! We still have twenty-six more days! But since I missed out I will only have about twenty-seven or twenty-eight instead of thirty chapters..

Next up is Ikarishipping!

~ShiningStarlightxo


	3. Anti-Social

Bonjour! So today we are going to have the opposites in this chapter, and probably one of the well loved couples! Dawn and Paul!

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Drabble Three: Anti-Social

Ikarishipping

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Paul has a strange attraction towards this 'troublesome' girl. A bubbly, happy go lucky and navy haired girl.

The way she puffs her cheeks in irritation or that glint in her eyes that shows that she was feeling quite mischievous just has him feeling weird to the stomach, but yet, come on, they are already eighteen and yet they both fail to see any feelings.

Paul was currently walking along the sidewalk in Eterna City, Sinnoh. He wanted to challenge the gyms there so he can enter the Sinnoh League. He wants to get to the next city before anything bad happens.

That last thought was kinda a coincidence. As a certain navy haired, troublesome coordinator bumped into him.

She gazed her cobalt eyes into his coal black eyes.

"Paul?", she questioned one eyebrow raised.

"Hn.", was all Paul said. Which caused Dawn to erupt in anger. Paul, knowing what was gonna happen, he smirked.

"WHY DON'T YOU TALK?! WHY NOT TRY TO BE SOCIAL?!", she screamed in fury her fist clenching.

All Paul did was grabbed her arm to stop her. Dawn stopped and she looked him in confusion.

"Troublesome, stop.", Paul said looking straight at her. "Uh.", Dawn said obviously showing she didn't know what to say.

Both stared at each other before slowly creeping towards in each other. Blush evident on their face but Dawn's showed more.

Paul's hand was still tightly holding Dawn's arm.

They got closer, and...

"DAWN, PAUL!?", a very familiar voice said. Both pulled apart awkwardly and in reflex.

Both blushing cherry red, both turned quickly, there was standing Ash, Brock, Misty, Drew, and May.

"Why are you guys all together?", Dawn asked.

May scoffed," You were about to kiss him and that's all you ask?!" Waving her arms around in circles.

Drew simply rolled his eyes used to it, the rest sweatdropped.

Dawn and Paul looked at each other. They were gonna get a major teasing, but yet Paul was still anti-social person despite all the events.

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it despite it being very short! It is a drabble though...so next up in November's Drabble month is...

Ferriswheelshipping!

P.S: I never written any WhitexN stories but I have played the game (Pokemon Black) , I will try and do the best I can.

-ShiningStarlightxo


End file.
